This invention relates to a closure for a bottle, jar or the like for holding spices and similar food products. A closure of the same general type as that of the invention is disclosed in commonly assigned VerWeyst U.S. application Ser. No. 07/656,971, filed Feb. 19, 1991.
Such a closure comprises a plastic fitment having a top wall formed with at least one dispensing opening. The fitment is secured to the neck of the container with a snap fit and remains permanently attached to the container to enable product to be dispensed therefrom. Normally, the fitment is covered by a screw-on plastic cap. When product is to be dispensed from the container, the cap is unscrewed and removed from the container in order to expose the fitment.
In the closure disclosed in the aforementioned VerWeyst application, the fitment and the cap are shipped as separate units to the spice packer or other user of the closure. After the container has been filled, the fitment is snapped onto the container. Thereafter, the cap is screwed onto the container at a separate station.